fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Alcyone
Alcyone is an Kerran bounty hunter with a loose set of morals that she feels the need to adjust whenever it benefits her. While a bounty hunter, she has a big heart and tends to fall in love easily, which causes her to be merciful towards her targets. While she chronologically appeared in Fantendo Sports Resort first, her first appearance is usually regarded as the Fantendo Now episode Vanilla Ice Cream. Description Alcyone wears a "egg" shaped helmet with two sonar ears on the side of it, sticking out similar to a devil or bat. She has spiked shoulderpads and a yellow scarf. She has two cybernetic arms that have "glowstick" fingers similar to the ones seen on Aran Leverletto. These ones grow a "lime" green and there are four of them, which can be shot similar to a gun, with the fingers acting as explosive bullets. She has tight fitting armor around her, colored black and grey. She has a dark tan belt around her waist and has as set of nice cybernetic legs with joints similar to a long hexagon. These can be hidden underneath pants. Under all the armor, she has blue skin and set of sharp teeth that stick out a bit. She has black hair. In her sports outfit, she wears a "Team Unten" tank top and black pants. Personality Alcyone is a fearless daredevil who doesn't veto a single task given to her, no matter how bizarre or hard it is, as long as she gets paid (although she has been known to do jobs for free). She has a mischievous personality and is rarely intimidated. She seems evil to some characters but getting to actually know her tells a much different story. She can also be somewhat flirtatious, sometimes flirting with her own targets. In some case, she has even spared the life of some of her targets because she fell in love with them, instead bringing back a faked corpse. History Backstory XN52XCNR was born as a slave on the planet Xqua, a planet known for it's pink moon cycles. She worked as a slave for 16 years when she was suddenly freed thanks to Liameno's invasion of the planet. She coasted off as a slave for Liameno for about two months before making her escape before Liameno could kill her. Needing money, she became a bounty hunter at the Delta, a intergalactic marketplace where she quickly learned the trade. She was forced to tear off her arms to buy better bounty hunting equipment at some point, which explains her lack of them. Fantendo Sports Resort She appears in Fantendo Sports Resort in a somewhat minimized role. This is technically her first appearance in the Fantendoverse timeline, although she had appeared many times prior to being put in Sports Resort. Fantendo Now Appears in the Season 2 episode entitled "Vanilla Ice Cream". She is tasked with taking down Meta-Form, which she nearly succeeds with before letting them off with a merciful note and an explanation of why she let them off. The episode ends with her sharing ice cream with fellow bounty hunter Elize Bolt, who she seems to have a somewhat close relationship with. Blood of Prometheus - Volume 1 TBA Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory TBA Abilities Alcyone has no abilities of her own beyond advanced parkour and assassin techniques. Her armor protects her fairly well against most elements with the exception of lightning. She has two cybernetic arms, which has four green floating "fingers" similar to Aran Leverletto's cyborg arm. She can blast off these fingers similar to bullets, which explode in a green plasma explosion on contact. When she runs out fingers, the arms generate more through a fluid pack inside the cybernetic arms, which can run out. She can also receive radio and Bluetooth signals inside of the suit, allowing her to blast music outside of the suit or listen to music inside of the suit. Relations Elize Bolt Has a very close relationship with her as seen in Vanilla Ice Cream and are likely dating. Edna Found her very cute and formed a close relationship with her through giving her a back massage and having a lot of trust and comfort confided in her from Edna's end. She is very protective of Edna after learning more of her past. They are currently dating. Meta-Form Sadisilea Unten Doomulus Grime FDX-Athens Trivia *Alcyone was inspired by Sadisilea, a character created by Exotoro's good friend . *She likes ice pops and is often seen eating one on the top of a building at night when not looking for her target. *She plans on killing Liameno one day and is just waiting for the right moment. *She is polyamorous but has never hid this from anyone. This makes her an interesting contrast to Liameno, another polyamorous character who kept her as a slave, where as Alcyone believes in freedom, even in relationships. Gallery Alcyone.png|Alcyone's original art (by Exotoro). AlcyoneSportsResort.png|Appearance in Fantendo Sports Resort. AlcyoneSportsResortAlt1.png|Classic outfit. AlcyoneSportsResortAlt2.png|Fitness Power Hour Outfit. AlcyoneSportsResortAlt3.png|Rachel Outfit. AlcyoneSportsResortAlt4.png|0.5 Suit. AlcyoneSportsResortAlt5.png|Gothic Dress. AlcyoneVictory.png|Alcyone's appearance in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. AlcyoneDoomedPainted.png|Alcyone in Fantendo - Doomed Category:Females Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Original Characters Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Alive Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Polyamorous Characters Category:Zonal Fever